Mass Effect: Two Against the Galaxy
by Elysium94
Summary: Benjamin and Samuel Shepard are humanity's best. One a celebrated hero, the other a scarred survivor. They think they've seen everything the galaxy can throw at them. But they're wrong. Now, in the face of extinction it will take everything the Shepards have to save not just humanity, but all life in this retelling of the first ME game. Warning: Bloody violence, language and smut.
1. Prologue

"Well, what about the Shepards?" Captain David Anderson looked up from the list of potential recruits. Across the table Udina was holding an image of Benjamin Shepard, the young human soldier who had led the fight against the Skyllian Blitz. "Earthborn… but no record of their family." Anderson was familiar with the Shepards already. Both of them. "They don't have one. They were raised on the streets. Learned to look out for themselves." Admiral Steven Hackett, who had been waiting for Anderson and Udina to bring up any candidates, finally entered the conversation.

"Benjamin proved himself during the Blitz. He held off enemy forces on the ground until reinforcements arrived." Udina pulled up a new page and grimaced. "Huh. Samuel is a different story. He saw his whole unit wiped out on Akuze. Do you think it is wise to bring along someone with such serious scars?" Anderson leapt to Sam's defense. "Every solder has scars, Udina. Sam is a survivor." Udina did not seem entirely convinced. "Well, as from the looks of things he's been doing his best to change that. Bar fights, joining the most dangerous missions, no regard for his own safety.

We'll have station him with his older brother; Ben is the only one who can keep him in check, but he's only been able to visit Sam a few times." Hackett nodded. "Agreed. We should focus on Ben as a candidate for now." Both he and Udina waited for Anderson's reply. The old soldier weighed his options. If Ben and Sam were put on the same ship, it would benefit them both. They would be able to determine if Ben was worthy of the position of Spectre, and Sam might quickly follow. Anderson had grown to care for the younger Shepard in the six years they had served together. Any chance to help Sam was too good to pass up.

"We'll need to request Ben's commanding officer for a transfer." Udina smiled. "I'll make the call."

**Author's Note: And we're off! This is the brief prologue of my retelling of Mass Effect. This story will be showing different segments of the game told from the perspective of both Shepards, but will branch off in it's own direction here and there. But hey, that's what Fanfiction is for!**

**Benjamin and Samuel Shepard are about to take on a galaxy full of cybernetic horrors, annoying journalists, and politics all-too similar to today's world. Can they handle it? Let's find out together!**

**P.S. If you're confused about the background of this story, see my other story 'Mass Effect: Promise'.**


	2. First Impressions

**February 5, 2183 CE**

_(Ben Shepard)_

The SSV Normandy was a wonder. From its elegant design to the graceful flight Ben Shepard had never stepped on a finer ship. The imposing human soldier had put on his standard armor and assault rifle, ready for action at any time. Ben made his way to the cockpit of the ship as the pilot muttered over the comm. Nodding respectfully to Corporal Jenkins and Navigator Pressly, Ben walked through the CIC of the Normandy and entered the cockpit. Jeff Moreau finished his preparations saying, "The board is green. Approach run has begun." Ben looked to his right and sure enough Sam was there.

He was clad in dark red N7 armor, and his favorite shotgun was strapped to his back. The two brothers shared a reassuring grin, barely noticing the Normandy enter the Arcturus Prime relay. It was good to see Sam smiling again. Hell, it was good to see Ben's little brother at all. It had been several months since they were last able to see each other, let alone talk. _I'll have to thank Anderson later._ "Nervous, Ben?" Sam's question brought him out of his ruminations and he laughed. "Me? Of course not. I got used to the roller-coaster-feeling a long time ago." The 'roller-coaster-feeling' was the nickname Sam had given the lurch one felt when sent through a mass relay. It was a stupid one, but Ben had grown a soft spot for it.

Sam glanced behind them. "I wasn't talking about the relay." Ben looked to what his brother was pointing out. Nihlus Kryik was waiting silently behind them. "Relax, Sam. Nihlus is… an old friend." The turian looked up, having obviously heard Ben. Sam turned away. "Alright. I don't know where you've been the past six years, so I'm not going to judge." Ben heard Nihlus chuckle. The look shared between Ben and Nihlus said everything. Neither had forgotten their talk six years ago, and Ben would always owe the Spectre a debt of gratitude for helping him save Sam.

But not all of Nihlus' focus was on the two Shepards. He was also listening in on Jeff Moreau reading off data from the jump. "…just under 1500 K." Nihlus straightened up responding, "1500 is good. Your captain will be pleased." As quickly as he had come into the cockpit, the turian left to speak with Captain Anderson. "I hate that guy." Scowling in irritation, Ben was about to retort to the snarky pilot but Kaidan beat him to it. "Nihlus just gave you a compliment… so you hate him?" Joker, as the crew of the Normandy called him, defensively continued, "You remember to zip up your jumpsuit on the way out of the bathroom? That's good. I just jumped us halfway across the galaxy and hit a target the size of a pinhead. So that's incredible!"

He looked after Nihlus, but the turian was gone. "Besides, Spectres are trouble. I don't like having him on board. Call me paranoid." Ben didn't have to listen to this, so he stepped out with Sam in tow. "Hey Ben, don't mind Joker. He's wise ass, but you learn to love him." The older commander gave Sam a skeptical look. "You sure you aren't just biased? You two have that in common." A look of bemused annoyance crossed Sam's face and he punched Ben in the shoulder softly. "Shut up!" Ben listened in on Kaidan and Joker's bickering. The pilot was just finished saying that the official story was always wrong. Like it or not Joker had a point. _They don't send Spectres on shakedown runs._

Anderson's voice appeared on the comm, asking Joker for a status report. Ben kept trading barbs with Sam like in old times until he heard the captain ask for his presence in the comm room. "He sounds angry."

_(Sam Shepard)_

Sam made it to the comm room first. After Ben was caught up talking to Pressly, he figured he would get to know Nihlus in the meantime. Pressly was a good man, but his xenophobia always rubbed Sam the wrong way. Unlike some other Alliance soldiers, Sam never had trouble being friendly with aliens. Then again, it was harder to talk to other people anyway after… _No. Don't focus on that. It's been six years. Just do what Anderson said. Just keep moving on._ Entering the room Sam was about to say something but Nihlus spoke first. "Commander Samuel Shepard. It's a pleasure to finally meet you." He extended his hand.

Sam took it, surprised by the turian's forward demeanor. "Likewise. It's interesting to actually meet a Spectre. I've heard stories, but…" Nihlus smiled. At least Sam thought he smiled, it was hard to tell the way a turian's face was built. "Not too many, I hope." Gesturing to a holographic display behind him Nihlus asked, "Tell me, have you ever been to this planet we are visiting? Eden Prime?" Sam shook his head. "No. But they say it's beautiful. Peaceful. Safe." Nihlus' response was unexpected. "Yes. A symbol for the human race, proof that they are ready to establish themselves across the galaxy. But just how safe is Eden Prime, really?"

His ears burning, Sam asked defensively, "Is that some kind of threat, Nihlus?" Instead of answering his question the Spectre said, "All I'm asking is if the Alliance is ready to play a larger role in the galaxy. Is your kind ready for the dangers out there?" Before Sam could retort, Anderson and Ben walked into the room. "Something wrong, you two?" When Nihlus said nothing, Sam replied, "Of course not." Glancing to Ben he saw a look exchanged between his brother and Nihlus. Anderson walked to the display of Eden Prime. "Perhaps it's time we told the boys what's really going on."

Sam rolled his eyes. "I knew there was something you weren't telling us…" After finding himself on the receiving end of Anderson's familiar glare, he sheepishly added, "…Sir." Ben was shaking his head, clearly trying not to laugh. Anderson continued. "What I'm about to tell you two is top secret. Now, what do either of you know about the Protheans?"

**Author's Note: And they're off! Ben is happy to see Nihlus again, but we all know how that turns out. He's not going to take Saren's backstab well. As for Sam, his recovery from Akuze seems to have gone well but he's developed a bit of an attitude. Next chapter, they're meeting Ashley Williams!**

**P.S. The underlined names of Sam and Ben show which sections are told from their own point of view. Ben is generally the main character (of the first game anyway), so you will see more sections from his perspective. But there will still be plenty from Sam's.**


	3. Bad News and Good News

_(Ben Shepard)_

Ben aimed his sniper rifle at the recognizable single-eyed head of a geth and fired. He had visited Eden Prime in his youth, but the devastated wasteland he was observing was barely recognizable. The mission had taken a turn for the worst, and now Ben was fighting for his life against geth!

Turning his grief to anger, Ben mowed down any drone or geth trooper in his way. From behind him, Sam yelled, "Duck!" Instinctively he did so. A rocket that would have taken Ben's head off flew above him, smashing a nearby rock. Ben peeked over the mound he was using as cover, spotting a geth rocket trooper. Almost in tandem he fired a round into its chest, and a well-placed warp from Sam detonated the geth's next rocket. Kaidan was finishing off two other troopers to their right when he pointed about twenty yards ahead. "We've got a survivor, Commander!"

Ben placed his weapon back in its holster, seeing no other geth present. The Alliance soldier, a woman of medium height dressed in white and pink armor, saluted at his approach. "Gunnery Chief Ashley Williams of the 212." He saluted back. "Commander Ben Shepard." Williams drew in a deep breath, evidently tired. "You got here just in time, sir. I don't think I was going to make it if you guys hadn't showed up." Ben made sure to check for injuries before asking, "Do you know what the Geth are doing here, Williams?"

The marine gestured Ben and the rest to follow her. "They were likely after the beacon. I'll take you to the dig site." As she led them, ahead, Kaidan went up to join her. Likely to ask more questions. The Shepards were close behind, and Sam took this chance to whisper to Ben. "So much for a simple pickup. I don't know what puts me off more, the geth here in full force or that pink armor." Nudging his brother to be quiet, Ben hissed, "Shut up. Williams just watched the rest of her troops die, show some respect." This earned him a scathing look. "First, remember who you're talking to Ben. Second, I'm just trying my best to keep my cool here. I haven't been in open combat like this for a while okay?"

The group arrived at what was obviously the dig site, but there was nothing resembling any sort of Prothean tech. "This isn't right. The beacon was right here!" In response to Williams' confusion, Kaidan suggested, "Somebody must have moved it. The question is, who?" Sam looked at a nearby ramp. "Assuming what you're saying is true, we can find some survivors up there. Maybe we can get some answers from them." Williams' voice turned from puzzlement to annoyance. "_Assuming?_ Are you saying I'm lying, Commander?" Shaking his head, Sam stuttered, "No, no. I just want to be sure, did you actually see the beacon itself?"

Williams rolled her eyes. "Yes, and I remember what it looked like. It was a thin, spire-like object about twice the height of a human. And it was here!" Ben held up his hand to calm both down. "That's enough. We can work out any misunderstandings after this mission is over. Anyway, Sam is right. If somebody moved the beacon, we need to find out who and where. Let's keep looking."

_(Sam Shepard)_

Sam ended up walking next to Ashley Williams as they approached the camp together. Feeling bad about his snide comments earlier and offending the marine's integrity he made a mental note to apologize to her later. Kaidan seemed to stumble for a moment, and Sam asked, "You alright, Kaidan?" The sentinel shook himself for a moment. "Yeah, I'm fine Commander. Just got dizzy for a second. I took a bullet back before the dig site." Despite his reassurance, Kaidan's voice was strained slightly. "Let me know if you need some support." Sam's fellow biotic nodded thankfully and they proceeded.

Ben halted the squad when they reached the top of the ramp. The sight before them caused Sam to feel nauseous. Tall spikes protruded from the ground, impaling the bodies of multiple humans; if they could even be called humans at all. Their skin was grey and glowing cybernetic tubes ran in and out of their flesh. And as Sam watched in horror, the spikes descended and the corpses began to move. "They're still alive!" The twisted creatures began to shamble in their direction. Ben's pistol was up in a flash. The husk of what was once a human being groaned and charged him, and Sam's brother fired and blew a hole in its chest. But it did not stop.

_(Ben Shepard)_

Ben paused in surprise, then fired another shot shred into the husk's head. Finally the creature fell but more were coming. Kaidan, Williams and Sam joined in, unloading everything they could as the horde of zombie-like attackers. Ben threw a grenade, which tore apart a cluster of husks. Then suddenly one sprinted at him and before he could fire again it was one him. The husk was stronger than it looked, and struck at Ben's helmet while pinning his sidearm to the ground. Ben returned the favor and delivered a solid headbutt to the husk's face. For a moment the thing reeled. Taking this chance Ben rolled them both over until he was on top. His pistol was ready to fire again, and he pressed the muzzle against the jaw of the husk.

The shot caused its head to explode in a spray of blackish blood. A discharge of electricity caught Ben off guard and overloaded his shields. "Damn it!" Shaking off the pain he got up. The rest of his squad were killing what was left of the things and Sam rushed over to him. "Ben! Are you okay?" Not wanting to worry him Ben shrugged, "It's okay Sam." The younger soldier looked down looking sick to his stomach. "What the fuck are these things?" Ben did not want to find out. "It doesn't matter. The beacon is our priority, we just have to keep going." Sam stared for a moment then nodded. "Williams, Alenko. Stay close to us..."

On his earpiece Ben heard a familiar voice. "Shepard. Are you there?" He pressed the piece. "I'm still in one piece, Nihlus. Where are you?" Whereas Ben and his people each seemed shaken, the Spectre's tone still held the calm in-control demeanor it always had. "I'm scouting ahead for the beacon. I assume your people have noticed that it's missing?" At least everyone was up to speed on the mission. "Yes. We'll try to meet up with you as soon as possible." The static on Ben's earpiece went silent after a brief, "Nihlus out." Ben was feeling more confident about the mission's success and he signaled for the squad to follow him. "Sounded like good news, Commander." Ben was about to confirm Kaidan's assertion when he heard something off in the distance.

It was a single gunshot.

**Author's Note: Yeah, you all knew that 'gunshot in the distance' was coming.**

**Anyway, Ash has joined the team, and despite getting off to a prickly start Sam's going to apologize for his lack of tact. And Kaidain's stumble is a foreshadowing of his L2 implant issue. In this story, I'm going to flesh both Ashley and Kaidan out as much as possible, giving them both meaningful interactions with the Shepards. I understand that some people aren't too fond of either, but I like them both.**

**On Ben's side, he's having a rough time between keeping Sam in line and the nasty surprises courtesy of the geth and Sovereign. And things are only going to get worse. Next chapter, the seeds of his rivalry with Saren are sown!**


	4. Backstabbed

_(Sam Shepard)_

It was difficult to keep up with Ben as he raced ahead of them in response to the echo of the gunshot. The source of the sound was not likely a geth weapon, more like a military grade pistol. Whatever it was the confident look on Ben's face had turned to a look of alarm after he and Sam heard it. And now it was a race not just to find the conduit, but also to see if Ben's suspicions were true and Nihlus was in danger.

However they were waylaid by another group of husks and geth. Tearing through them with ease, Sam finally caught up with Ben who was stopping to catch his breath. "It's okay, Ben, I'm sure Nihlus can take care of himself." His brother didn't look so convinced. "With as many hostiles as we've met, doesn't it worry you that he would only take one shot like that?" Shrugging, Sam tried to find an explanation. "He said he was scouting ahead for the beacon. Nihlus is a Spectre, I'm sure he'd use stealth if he had to. Running into one enemy instead of a dozen. Besides we don't know if he was the one who fired that shot."

He seemed to be getting through to Ben. However a rumbling sound distracted them both. Sam heard Kaidan shouting, "What the hell is that? Off in the distance?" Sure enough a massive object was rising in the east. It was the same ship Anderson pointed out back on the Normandy. Able to get a better look at it, Sam finally realized just how monstrous in size the ship was. Easily bigger than an Alliance dreadnought. The vessel's shape resembled a terrifying mix between a crustacean and cephalopod and arcs of red energy sparked around its hull.

"Look at the size of it!" Williams was just as stunned as Sam, judging by the shock in her voice. He took a quick look at Ben to gauge his reaction. The commander's face was expressionless but his eyes said everything. The alien ship rose with an unearthly noise and soared above them to an unknown destination. Ben's jaw set and he shouted, "Come on, let's keep moving."

Trying to pull himself out of his stupor Sam followed his brother's order. Despite being on their guard, the squad met no further resistance as they went deeper into the spaceport. There was no sign of the beacon or any other survivors. "Ben, what if that ship already carried the beacon off?" He didn't get an answer. "Did you hear me, Ben?" His brother stayed silent, looking at something on the platform. It was Nihlus.

_(Ben Shepard)_

The turian was lying motionless on his back. A puddle of blue was spreading under Nihlus Kryik' body from somewhere on the back of his neck. The once focused and alert eyes were half-closed, a strangely peaceful look having spread across his face. A numb sensation took a hold of Ben as he stared at the Nihlus corpse. He had talked to the Spectre no more than five minutes back. Who could have done this? "Nihlus…" Ben heard Williams murmur, "Did you know him?" Kaidan answered her as Sam examined Nihlus' body. "Nihlus was a Spectre. He was on the Normandy when…"

Hearing a sound from behind a crate, Ben held up his hand and drew his pistol. "Come out from behind there, right now!" A dockworker came out with his hands up. "Wait! Don't shoot! I'm a human!" Not putting his gun down Ben asked, "Who are you, and what were you doing back there?" The worker lowered his hands. "My name's Powell. I was hiding from the geth and those other creatures. I was about to book it when I saw what happened to your turian friend. The other one shot him." Other one? What the hell was Powell talking about? "What other?"

Powell gulped and his eyes darted to the bleeding corpse next to Ben. "A different turian was waiting for your friend. He called him Saren. I think they knew each other. Your friend seemed to relax. He let his guard down… and Saren killed him. Shot him right in the back of the neck. I'm lucky he didn't spot me, he probably would have killed me too!" This didn't make any sense. Why would another turian come here and kill Nihlus in the middle of a geth invasion? "What about the Prothean beacon?" After looking nervously at Nihlus' body again Powell gestured behind him. "It's over on the other platform. Probably where that guy Saren was headed. He hopped on the cargo train after he killed your friend." Sam shook his head.

"I just met him today. Ben knew him though." He pushed on Ben's shoulder. "Your orders?" It was uncomfortably silent as Ben lowered his gun and looked at the cargo train. There was nothing he could do for Nihlus now. But they still had a mission, and he wasn't going to give up. Finally, he spoke. "We need to find that beacon before it's too late. Get to somewhere safe, Powell. There's geth everywhere." Powell hastily did as he was told and Ben entered the train with his squad. He wasn't going to let the geth take the beacon, and he wasn't going to let this 'Saren' get away.

**Author's Note: Ben may have met Nihlus only twice, but the turian had left a big impact. Given time, they really could have been good friends. But alas, it was not to be!**

**Anyway, Sam still doesn't know how Ben and Nihlus really got to know each other but he may find out in the future. Next time, the beacon finds its host and our heroes go to the Citadel for answers. Leave a review below, and I hope to see you back soon!**


	5. The New Mission

_(Ben Shepard)_

After disabling several bombs meant to level the docks it was smooth sailing to where the beacon was being held. Ben was trying not thought of anything except recovering the device and leaving. But the memory of the gigantic alien ship kept creeping into his thoughts. Whatever it was, it had to be the flagship leading this attack. Taking a right, Ben found himself on a wide-open dock overlooking the devastated landscape. In front of him was the Prothean beacon.

It was quite a sight to behold. It was just as Ashley described, an elegant spire that towered over Ben. A strange sense of power emanated from the beacon and Ben found it hard to look away. "Normandy, the beacon is secure. Requesting immediate evac." Behind him Sam and their squadmates continued to stare at the device. "Actual working Prothean tech. Unbelievable." Sam sounded puzzled but entranced when he said, "It seems almost alive, doesn't it?" Ben didn't fully whatever it was Williams was saying when Joker's voice buzzed, "I hear you, Commander. We'll be coming by to pick you up."

"Roger, Normandy. Stand by." No sooner had Ben taken his hand off the earpiece than Sam yelled, "Ben, The beacon!" He spun around and was shocked by what he saw. Williams was being dragged by some unseen force towards the beacon, which was coursing with an otherworldly glow. Without thinking Ben rushed to the soldier and knocked her off to the side. In a moment he found himself being dragged before the beacon and lifted into the air. "_Ben!_" He didn't even have time to cry out before his body was engulfed in agonizing pain.

It felt like every inch of his skin was on fire. Ben's head felt like it was about to split open and jolts of electricity coursed through his muscles. And then violent images flashed across his vision. A glimpse of horrific machinery splicing with flesh, a city in flames, aliens Ben didn't recognize screaming in horror. He couldn't form a coherent thought to try and understand what he was seeing and the pain grew worse with each moment. Then in the back of his mind Ben heard Sam yell his name and everything went black.

_(Sam Shepard)_

Sam paced back and forth in the Normandy's med-bay, waiting for an update on Ben's progress. In the background Kaidan was still talking to Captain Anderson about the mission. It seemed like forever ago that the Normandy had picked them up, and Sam had gotten no sleep in the fifteen hours since. "Hey, you alright?" Lt. Commander Williams' voice caught his attention. Sam looked at her and tried not to glare. But from the look on her face he wasn't doing a very good job. "No I'm not. How much longer are we going to have to wait until Ben wakes up?" Peeking through the door as it opened briefly, Sam glimpsed his brother. Ben was still unconscious.

"Damn it…" Williams seemed to reach for his shoulder, but stopped short. "Sir, I know it's not my place, but would you please calm the hell down?" Well, now she had Sam's attention. "Excuse me?" She crossed her arms. "You heard me, Commander. You're brother's still alive, and you won't do either of you any favors if you stay freaked out like this." Sam could tell that Williams meant well, but she didn't have any business telling him how to feel about his family. "I appreciate the thought, Lt. Commander. I really do. Just… Just give me some time to myself okay?"

Williams shook her head. "That's the last thing any soldier needs when they're feeling nervous about a loved one. Trust me, I know." What she meant by that Sam wasn't sure. But he would have to ask another time, because it was at that moment that Dr. Chakwas came through the door. "I think he is regaining consciousness. You may want to come in, both of you." Ben was leaning forward with his head in his hands when Sam came in. "Dr. Chakwas… Where am I?" The doctor pressed her palm to Ben's forehead saying, "Fifteen hours. You gave us quite a scare, Commander. How are you feeling?" Ben rubbed his temples. "Like my skull's going to burst. What the hell happened with the beacon?" Ashley stepped in.

"It's my fault. I must have triggered some kind of security field when I approached it. You had to push me out of the way." Ben shook his head. "There's no way any of us could have predicted what happened." Sam remembered vividly what happened afterwards. "The beacon knocking you out was just the start, Ben. It exploded after you passed out, then we took you back on the ship." His brother's expression darkened. "So all those people on Eden Prime died for nothing. The beacon's destroyed, the colony's devastated, and whoever was responsible got away."

Before Sam could try to comfort Ben he heard the door open again. Guessing who it was he saluted Captain Anderson along with the rest. "Captain." Anderson nodded. "How's our XO holding up, Doctor?" Chakwas grinned, "I'd say young Benjamin is going to be fine. Besides some unusual brain activity while he was unconscious all readings look normal." With a reassuring glance to Sam, Anderson asked, "May I have a word with the Commander? In private?" Williams nudged Sam. "We'll be in the mess if anybody needs us. I'm starving." Now that she mentioned it Sam realized just how hungry he was. It had been almost a whole day since he had eaten anything!

"Come find me when you're ready Ben. We… we need to talk." Finding the right words was hard. Expressing his sheer relief was going to be hard enough and Sam was in no mood to disagree with Anderson. Chakwas exited with them and Williams whispered, "See? What did I tell you?" Sam hadn't known the marine for very long but he was grateful for the support. "Thanks, Williams." She rolled her eyes. "Shepard, I've just been assigned to the Normandy. We're going to be working together for a while now. Call me Ashley." Sam couldn't help laughing.

"Okay, Ashley. And I'm not the only Shepard here, so just call me Sam."

_(Ben Shepard)_

"What the hell do you mean _we can't?_" A headache and an uneasy stomach were doing nothing to stymie Ben's anger. "Saren attacked a human colony, killed a fellow Spectre, and tried to steal the beacon! Why shouldn't we go after him?" Anderson's voice was tired and frustrated. "It's not that simple. Saren's status as a Spectre means that he can go anywhere and do almost anything. The only way we can nail him for what he's done is to present our case to the Council." Well that was just what they needed. Politics. "Say the Council listens, and they revoke his status. Then what?"

For a moment Anderson rubbed the bridge of his nose. "Let's not get ahead of ourselves. First I'll contact the ambassador and see if he can get us an audience with the Council. He'll want to see us as soon as we arrive at the Citadel." Ben was satisfied at least for now. "I'll tell Joker where to dock." Anderson replied immediately, "Already taken care of. Right now, I want you to check on Sam. He nearly suffered a panic attack after you passed out." _Oh boy._ Ben left Anderson behind and went to the mess hall. Sam was sitting at a table with Kaidan and Ashley, and from the looks of things they had calmed down since the mission. "Is there room for one more?"

Kaidan pointed to a space already prepared for him. "We were hoping you'd show, Commander." Ben sat down, and appropriately enough he was seated next to his brother. "So… what's new?" The shaky tone of Sam's voice told Ben everything. "We're on the way to the Citadel. The one responsible for the attack, Saren, is a Spectre. When the Council learns about this they'll be able to help us hunt him down." He didn't wait for a response from Ashley or Kaidan, both of whom were obviously surprised. "Right now I want to keep an eye on you and make sure you're okay."

Sam shifted uncomfortably. "If _I'm_ okay? You're the one who got his brain fried…" Ashley interrupted. "He was _this close_ to losing his mind, Sir." If looks could kill, Ashley would have dropped dead right then and there. Ben wasn't going to let his little brother throttle their newest recruit so he diverted attention to himself. "Really? Tell me more!" It felt stupid to joke around after the horrific battle, but any chance to keep Sam from losing his grip was worth it. As irritated as the younger Shepard seemed he was laughing with the rest of them.

And more than that, Ben himself needed a distraction too. The visions he saw while unconscious were too frightening or violent to describe. The less he thought of it, the better.

**Author's Note: I chose to have Ben receive the visions for reasons I'll explain later on. Sam still plays an important role, but as I've said before Ben is the main character of this particular story.**

**The Normandy is arriving at the Citadel and in the meantime our heroes are getting to know each other. The next chapter is filled with bonding and exposition. Sam figures out the story behind Kaidan's little faint spell on Eden Prime, and Ben gets to know Ashley. Joker has his own questions for Ben and the arrival on the Citadel is waylaid by a certain annoying reporter...**

**Leave a review below, and tell me what you think so far! I'm always open to constructive criticism, advice and speculation! But no snide insinuations.**


	6. The Hearing

**_February 6, 2183_**

**_1:00 PM  
><em>**

_(Ben Shepard)_

"So Ben, you do know we're walking right into a political shit storm right?" It was hard for Ben to admit but Sam was right. As the Normandy docked on the Citadel and the crew readied to meet Ambassador Udina, it was obvious to Ben that things were bound to get messy. "I know, Sam."

The space stations beauty and majesty was usually overwhelming but the disaster on Eden Prime and the investigation into Saren's betrayal took Ben's mind off of any sightseeing. The crew was on their way to see Donnel Udina, who was the current human ambassador to the Council races. Udina was not the kind of political figure Ben looked up to. He was ruthless, pragmatic to fault and often worried more about his standing than doing the right thing. But there was no denying his effectiveness and cunning. And of course his personality was as forceful as a man of his position needed.

Ben was reminded of this as he and Anderson walked in on Udina speaking with the Council, "-_I demand action!_" It didn't take a genius to know that Udina was furious. The Turian Councilor's tone was less angry and more condescending as he retorted, "You don't get to make _demands_ of the Council, Ambassador." Sparatus, the Turian Councilor, always rubbed Ben the wrong way. He didn't seem to hold a very high opinion of humans in general and never took responsibility for his own shortcomings, always shifting blame to somebody else or changing the subject.

Councilor Tevos was no less self-centered, but she was certainly more agreeable. "Citadel Security is investigating your charges against Saren. We will discuss the C-Sec findings at the hearing. Not before." With that the holograms of the Council faded, leaving Udina to talk with the newly arrived crew. "Captain Anderson. I see you brought half your crew with you." Anderson gestured to Ben, Sam, and their two companions. "Just the ground team from Eden Prime, in case you had questions." This did nothing to change Udina's dour mood and he tersely stated, "I have the mission reports. I assume they're accurate?"

"They are. Sounds like you convinced the Council to give us an audience." Sam whispered to Kaidan and Ashley, "At something went right today. Politics only make these things harder than they need to be." Unfortunately the ambassador heard him. "Joke all you want, it will be even harder than just mere politics Shepard. The Council is rather annoyed at their top agent being accused of treason and murder!" Ben joined in. "Saren is a threat to every one of our colonies. Annoyed or not, they have to listen." The irritated Udina turned his wrath on Ben this time. "_You_ need to settle down, Commander. Your mission was a chance to prove that you were capable of being a Spectre, but instead the beacon was destroyed and Nihlus is dead. If we can't turn up enough evidence to incriminate that turian bastard, I wouldn't be surprised if the Council denies your candidacy entirely."

Udina seemed to take moment to calm himself down before speaking to Anderson again. "Captain, come with me. We need to discuss a few things before the hearing. As for the both of you…" Udina glanced briefly at the Shepards, "Meet me at the Citadel Tower soon. I've already made sure you have the proper clearance." With that, Anderson and Udina left the group behind. No sooner did the door close behind them than Ashley muttered, "And that's why I hate politicians." Ben suppressed a chuckle. It hadn't been very long but Ashley was already fitting in with the crew nicely.

_(Sam Shepard)_

Despite Udina telling them to hurry up, the group made a couple of short detours along the way. An asari named Nelyna offered Ben an assignment having to do with some consort, Sha'ira. In addition, Sam stopped by the Emporium for a new set of armor while Ben resolved a dispute between a hanar and C-Sec officer. The latter's argument was actually rather fun to watch at first. "Personally, I would have told off the big stupid jellyfish." Sam was normally tolerant of aliens but the hanar obviously annoyed him. "And that's why you're not in charge, Sam."

The Citadel Tower seemed relatively peaceful when they arrived. It was dimly lit and various upper-class folk lounged around or engaged in small talk. The Keepers themselves were strange creatures but appeared harmless. _One could stay here for hours if they needed some place just to sit down and think._ But of course the quiet was interrupted by two turians in a heated discussion. "Saren's hiding something! Give me more time. Stall them." The turian was six and a half feet tall and dressed in blue armor. His face was colored by tattoos of the same color and his eyes were pale.

The urgency of his tone said everything. This turian, whoever he was, was just as suspicious of the Spectre they were. His superior scoffed, "Stall the Council? Don't be ridiculous! Your investigation is over, Garrus." The officer was left lingering in disappointment. Sam called to him, "Having trouble, officer? Garrus walked over to him. "Commander Benjamin Shepard?" Shaking his head, Sam pointed behind him. "No, that would be him. I'm Sam Shepard." For a second Garrus looked back and forth between them before smacking himself in the forehead. "Of course. Garrus Vakarian, I was the officer in charge of the C-Sec investigation into Saren." That explained a lot. Sam folded his arms saying, "You don't seem too fond of him. This sounded like more than just an investigation."

Garrus shifted in place uncomfortably. "It is. I don't trust Saren. Something about him rubs me the wrong way. But he's a Spectre, everything he touches is _classified._ I can't find any hard evidence." Damn. It didn't bode well for their case if C-Sec wasn't allowed to even do their jobs. At this moment Captain Anderson approached them. "There you are. The hearing's already started. Come on."

_(Ben Shepard)_

A towering hologram of Saren glared down at the Council and their guests. "So that's Saren Arterius. Ugly bastard, isn't he?" Ben motioned for Sam to be quiet, but he indeed felt a mix of anger and revulsion when looking at Saren. The turian appeared to have undergone alterations to his head and limbs. Saren's armor seemed to almost be a part of him, and even more disturbing was the mechanical arm that had replaced his left one. The Spectre's voice was gravelly and filled with anger when he spoke. "I resent these accusations. Nihlus was a fellow Spectre. And a friend." Anderson matched Saren's intensity retorting, "That just let you catch him off guard!"

The turian's tone changed to one of haughty contempt. "Captain Anderson. You always seem to be involved when humanity makes false charges against me. And this must be your _protégé,_ Commander Shepard. The one who let the beacon get destroyed." Ben wasn't to take this lying down. "You're the one who destroyed the beacon. Then you tried to cover it up." This outright accusation did not even faze Saren. "Shift the blame to cover your own failures, just like Anderson. He's taught you well. But what can you expect… from a human?"

"And that's it, right there. He despises our kind, that's why he attacked Eden Prime in the first place!" Not taking his eyes off Saren even as he said this to Council, Ben saw the turian's face contort with barely-contained hatred. "Your species needs to learn its place, Shepard. You're not ready to join the Council, You're not even ready to join the Spectres!" Udina leapt in practically spitting with rage. "He has no right to say that! That's not his decision!" Councilor Tevos was obviously flustered by how quickly things were degenerating as she said, "Benjamin's admission into the Spectres is not the purpose of this meeting." She looked up at Saren, her expression firm and commanding. But he was not swayed. "This meeting has no purpose. The humans are wasting your time, Councilor. And mine."

Sam spoke out loud, causing the Council members to double take in surprise. "Why don't you people just open your eyes? Saren is using his position to evade any blame for what happened." The younger soldier was not supposed to say anything and let his superiors do the talking, but for what it was worth Sam did not say anything truly out of line. "Besides, if we're investigating Saren's involvement why don't we piece together what the beacon triggered in Ben's mind?" Saren snorted in derision. "Are we allowing dreams into this hearing now? How exactly am I supposed to defend myself against this nonsense?"

Sparatus nodded. "It is true, we need evidence to judge Saren's guilt or innocence." Ben tried to reply but what Sam said next caused his heart to stop. "You want evidence? How about the rather obvious upgrades Saren's made to himself? Cybernetics grafted to his face, and a geth arm! How is he supposed to explain that?" Nudging him, Ben whispered, "_That's enough._" The look on Saren's face darkened. "You will find that in the line of duty, one suffers many scars. You of all people should know that, boy. Or is a human so weak that after one or two scrapes he give up entirely?" Sam's mouth tightened. "Typical. You can't answer my question so you resort to insults!"

"Such a pity, there seems to be some insubordinate behavior in your group Commander." Saren turned back to Ben. "If you cannot control your runt, how can Captain Anderson hope to control you?" Ben's fist clenched tightly, and Councilor Valern stuttered, "We all should… Uh, simmer down. Obviously tensions are rather high, but we must maintain _decorum._ Do you have anything else to add, Commander?" An uncomfortable silence hovered over the meeting as Ben weighed his options. The Council was obviously unwilling to admit a scandal, and accusing Saren any further would only make things worse. It wasn't worth it. "You've already made your choice, haven't you? I won't waste my breath."

Tevos sighed. "The Council has found no evidence connecting Saren to the geth. Ambassador, your petition to have him disbarred from the Spectres is denied." Smugness practically oozed from Saren. "I'm glad to see justice was served." Even as the hologram faded, his eyes remained locked with Ben's. A mutual understanding seemed to pass between them. Whatever happened between them next was going be end violently.

The group dispersed as the meeting was adjourned, but not before Ben took Sam by the arm. "We are going to talk about this later." To his annoyance his brother shrugged him off and kept walking. Udina sounded weary but no less angry than before when speaking to Anderson. "It was a mistake bringing you here, Captain. You and Saren have too much history, it clouded the issue." The old soldier was not discouraged. "I know Saren, Udina. He's not going to stop until the human race is gone from the galaxy forever." Ben asked, "So what do we do now? We need to find some way to deal with him, even if the Council won't listen."

His brow furrowing, Udina replied. "As a Spectre he's virtually untouchable. We need to find some way to expose him…" Ben tried to think of something, but nothing came. Then he thought of the turian he and Sam encountered on their way in. "Sir, do you know if we can get into contact with Garrus Vakarian?"

_**1:37 PM**  
><em>

Ben was on his way to the C-Sec office to meet Garrus when he saw Sam rounding the corner. He had a bottle in his hand and didn't look like he was going back to the ship. "Hey!" Looking up, Ben's brother saw him coming and smirked. "Come to lecture me?" The commander's ears burned at his Sam's defiant attitude. "I want to know just what the hell you were thinking back there! You were just supposed to keep your mouth shut, and maybe the hearing might have gone more smoothly!" Sam's skeptical look made Ben want to shoot something. "Really? All of those damn wires sticking out of Saren's skin, even a geth arm, and _you_ didn't look like you were going to say a damn thing. So why expect me to keep quiet?"

Ben pointed his finger in Sam's face. "If we're going to serve on the same ship you are going to follow my orders, do you understand?" The biotic's eyes seemed to flash blue for a second, cluing Ben in to his obvious frustration. "I follow the captain's orders, Ben. Not yours. Besides, you say that you're looking out for me but you were fine with staying on a different ship for six years!" It felt as if Sam had punched Ben in the gut. "That… that's different Sam. The Skyllian Blitz left everyone scrambling to defend our colonies, I had a job. And… and you had yours." Sam leaned in, sneering. "And look where our 'jobs' landed us. You're a hero; I'm some scarred freak with PTSD who waited six years for his brother to show up again.

You want to know why I mouthed off, why I was so angry? I saw what the beacon did to you. I finally understood what is was like for you on Akuze, watching me get stitched up and waiting to hear if I was even going to make it! I finally know how you felt. You could have died, Ben. And that son of a bitch Saren would have gotten away with it." His voice choked and Ben watched Sam blink away a tear. The younger soldier turned and walked back the way he had come. "Sam…" Ben tried to say something, but nothing came out. "You're not going to reach him that way, Ben."

He turned and sighed when Anderson walked up next to him. "How long were you watching, sir?" The captain looked in the direction Sam had gone. "Long enough." The two sat at a bench and Ben held his hands to his forehead. "I don't get it, Anderson. It's been six years, and Sam still won't listen." Anderson put his hand on Ben's shoulder. "You're right. Sam may not always listen and his attitude could use some work, but he's not a boy anymore." Ben yelled, "_He's my brother!_" His officer was silent but his sad look said everything.

"He's my brother, if I'm not going to look out for him who is?" This caused Anderson to shake his head. "And who's going to look after you? When you were unconscious, it seemed like all the recovery Sam had made was going to be for nothing. He was scared." Standing up he pulled Ben to his feet and he continued, "I didn't just bring you onboard the Normandy to test you for the Spectres. You two are strongest when you work together, and that's the only way any of us are going to beat Saren." Anderson walked away but not before saying, "I'll need an update on the investigation soon. Talk to Garrus Vakarian and anybody else you can."

Ben saluted. "Yes, sir." Still haunted by the look on Sam's face when he left, he made for the C-Sec office.

**Author's Note: Okay, here's the longest chapter I've done so far. From now on, for the sake of moving the story along quicker I'll try to make each chapter at least as long as this one.  
>So Saren has managed to weasel his way out and the two brothers have just had a rather emotional moment. But they aren't done yet. I'm having the Shepards' narrative split for the time being after this argument. While Ben gets help from Garrus, Sam is going to run into trouble but be helped out by a familiar grumpy old Krogan...<strong>

**Let me know what you think in the reviews below. And if you're still a little confused about the backstory, check out my other story Mass Effect: Promise, which serves as a prequel to this.**

**P.S. If it seems like I should deviate from the game more, let me know. I want to stay faithful to the spirit of the games, but put my own twist on _certain_ events. But if you guys think I should be more flexible don't be afraid to tell me.**


	7. Freak Show

_(Sam Shepard)_

Sam arrived at Chora's Den and slumped down in one of the few empty chairs. He opened the bottle of whiskey and took a swig. The club was enjoying more patrons than the last time Sam was there. Surveying the bar he observed who was here today. Harkin was in his corner getting drunk again, a pair of human mercs was arm wrestling nearby and a well-dressed turian was quietly lounging by himself. Sam's mind wandered back to his argument with Ben after the trial. Who did Ben think he was, scolding him for telling the truth? During their time apart Sam never realized how stubborn Ben was become, adhering to the rules to an almost idiotic degree.

_Sure, he gets the job done. But his way always has to be the only way._ "Something wrong, human?" Sam looked over his shoulder to answer his visitor. A massive krogan clad in red armor was looking down at him. The alien's face was scarred and his piercing gaze intimidated even Sam. From his demeanor and gear the krogan was likely a mercenary of some kind. "No, just drowning my sorrows like everybody else in this place." The krogan pointed to the chair. "Well you should enjoy it in another spot. I always drink at this table." With a laugh, Sam held up his hand.

"Look, I've had a really shitty day. I just got chewed out by _the great Commander Shepard_, can I at least finish my drink in peace?" The mercenary's eyes narrowed. "You know Shepard?" Sam cocked his eyebrow and asked, "Yeah, do you?" Shaking his large head the alien grunted in amusement. "No, no. But I've heard of the Commander. He seems to stir up quite a bit of trouble wherever he goes, and…" Stopping short the krogan peered closer at Sam. "Well, that explains a lot." What was that supposed to mean? "Explains what?" Sam flinched when the alien raised his hand but it was only to point at the scar on the human's face. "You're Shepard's brother. Any person who's heard your story knows about your scars."

Offering his hand to Sam the krogan said, "Urdnot Wrex." Sam took it cautiously. "Sam Shepard. I think I heard about you, you're the one who's been causing the local crime lord trouble." Wrex nudged the two people at the table next to him. "Good. Beat it, mercs!" He didn't have to ask the two thugs twice and after looking at Wrex for a few moments they left quickly. The krogan battlemaster collapsed into his chair and pulled a table closer to him and Sam. "Glad to know we're both familiar with each other. I can't begrudge a fellow warrior for taking some time to cool down in this place."

A waitress clad in a magenta dancing outfit walked up to Sam and Wrex. "Hi, can I get you boys anything?" Sam looked at his bottle and was disappointed to see it was already empty. "Hey, Jenna. I'll just have a glass of whiskey, please." The woman looked at Wrex and he said, "A cup of ryncol." Jenna nodded and walked away. Sam turned his attention back to Wrex who asked, "So tell me, what is Ben Shepard really like? Is the 'hero of Elysium' really all he's cracked up to be?" Well, this was sure to be fun. "Oh, where do I start? How about the time I saved his ass from a gang in London…"

Half an hour passed as he told his and Ben's story to Wrex, from their beginnings on Earth, to Elysium and Akuze, and finally the mishap at the trial. The whiskey was taking its toll but Sam was still articulate enough to finish. "…So then he tells me that _I'm_ out of line. Just for pointing out the fucking obvious! You've been around for a while… Did you ever have to deal with bullshit like this?" While Sam watched an asari dancer strip in front of him Wrex off chuckled. "No, all of my siblings died. Lucky me." He handed Sam another glass of liquor, which the human gratefully accepted.

"Thanks, Wrex." The krogan followed up his joke with a more serious remark, "You should at least be grateful your big brother's looking out for you. He sounds like a bull-headed piece or work, but my own _father_ tried to kill me just because I didn't buy into his war-mongering crap." It was hard to argue with Wrex. As frustrated as Sam was by Ben's stubborn adherence to the rules, he was just trying to help. That being said, he still did a pretty poor job. "What about you, beautiful?" The asari removed her top and went down on her knees on the table, giving the two a clear view.

"I'm a single child. My folks were kind of stuffy, but I still keep in touch with them." Shaking her breasts for a moment she rose to her feet and began dancing again. Sam waved his omni-tool, tipping the dancer generously. "Well, it's been fun meeting you guys but I have to go. The crew is probably wondering where I've been." Wrex raised his glass. "Of course. Let me know if you want to have a drink any time, and let me know how things are going with your _legendary_ brother." Sam snorted, "I don't know, I still think 'legendary' is a strong word." But he cringed when a voice behind him asked, "Then what word would you use?"

_(Ben Shepard)_

Sam turned and saw Ben standing there with Ashley and Garrus. He seemed tipsy and his voice slurred a tiny bit when he said, "Annoyingly punctual?" The krogan next to Sam barked in laughter. Garrus whispered in his ear, "So this is him?" Ben shook his head. "It's a little underwhelming, I know." Ben made his way past Sam and looked down at the krogan. "Are you Urdnot Wrex?" The bounty hunter stood up. "Indeed I am. What is it you want?" Ben pointed towards the door at the back of the Chora's Den replying, "My name is Ben Shepard. I'm going after Fist for some information, and I thought you might want in."

Wrex rose to his feet and Ben almost took a step back. "Yes, Sam here was telling me all about you. I respect you as a fellow warrior so I'll give you a fair warning. I'm going to kill Fist." Garrus looked around nervously. "You might want to keep it down. Fist already knows you have it in for him. But if we work together we have a chance." The look on Wrex's face was frightening as he looked at Garrus, and Ben remembered the history between the two races. But the bounty hunter shrugged and muttered, "Makes sense to me. I'm in." He and Ben shook hands. "Welcome aboard, Wrex." A nearby guard glanced in their direction and Ben grasped his pistol.

"Don't look now, but I think we're being watched." The rest of the group seemed to tense up but they did not move too quickly. Ben heard one guard whisper, "_Did he say Wrex?_" Suddenly a laser pointer appeared on Ben's armor. Looking up he tried to find the source but he knew he wouldn't have time to react. But Wrex stepped in front of him. The commander ordered, "Wrex, don't do anything stupid." Wrex grunted. "Well, if they know what's going on I'd hate to keep Fist waiting." Before Ben could say anything the battlemaster pulled out a shotgun. Just in time it seemed, as the guard opened fire on Wrex. His shots didn't make it past the powerful barriers surrounding the krogan and the guard's head was reduced to a bloody mess seconds later.

The club erupted into chaos, with dancers and patrons running for the exit. Out of the corner of his eye Ben saw Harkin stumbling past the bar. The smug demeanor he showed when Ben talked to him over a vidcom earlier was gone, replaced by obvious panic. Returning his attention to the fight Ben pulled a table onto its side and used it as cover. Hoisting up his sniper rifle the commander nailed one of Fist's men in the arm before a shot from Garrus finished him off. The turian was also using a sniper rifle. _He's good._ Sam knelt by Ben with his own preferred weapon, a shotgun. "Glad you could meet Wrex. Why are either of you after Fist, anyway?"

Ben made sure he had a clear shot before firing again and answering. "Garrus and I just came from the clinic. A woman named Dr. Michele was being targeted by Fist's people because she knew about a quarian they were searching for." Ducking under burst of shrapnel Sam asked, "What did Fist want with a quarian?" A scream caught Ben's attention and he looked around the table. Wrex was grappling with a thug in front of the bar and as Ben watched he snapped the hapless man's arm. Then he threw the merc into a wall headfirst. The crunch let Ben know that the man wasn't getting up again.

"To answer your question, this quarian has been working with the Shadow Broker and has information that can incriminate Saren in the attack on Eden Prime. But he hired Fist to capture her and kill anybody else who knows about it. That's why his men were threatening Dr. Michele." Sam's brow furrowed. "How'd you find any of this out?" Gesturing to the entrance, Ben showed Sam the man running out screaming. "Harkin? You've got to be kidding me…" As the last of Fist's men were being driven towards the back door the man himself came out shooting wildly. "You idiots, do I have to do _everything_ myself?!" Upon seeing their target, Ben and the squad unloaded everything they had on the criminal and his guards.

Before long Fist was lying wounded and alone on the floor. "Wait! Don't kill me! I surrender!" Wrex was readying to shoot, so Ben placed himself in front of Fist while holding his pistol to the man's head. "Where is the quarian?" Fist cowered and whimpered, "I don't know. I don't know where she is, I swear." Sneering, Wrex nudged Ben with his gun. "He's no use to you now. Let me kill him." He didn't appear to mean it, at least for the moment. It seemed like a ruse to keep Fist talking. And sure enough the thug held out his hand and continued. "I don't know where she is, but she said she would deal with the Shadow Broker himself."

Garrus waved his hand dismissively. "That's impossible. Barely anyone deals with the Shadow Broker face to face." Nodding, Wrex replied, "It's true. Even I was hired through an agent." The reputation of the illusive information broker was well known, and Ben wondered why the quarian would think herself an exception. He kept his gun trained on Fist as he got to his feet. "The quarian doesn't know that. I told her I would set up a meeting, but Saren's men will be waiting for her." There was a hint of smug satisfaction in Fist's voice that infuriated Ben. He seized the man by the collar and pulled him in. Ben's voice was a deep growl when he asked, "Tell me where they are, _now._"

Fist gulped. "The back alley, by the markets. If you hurry you can help her out." That was good enough for Ben and he let Fist go. Before he could order the squad to move out, however, he heard the click of a shotgun. With a loud bang, Fist's head exploded in a shower of blood, brains and bone. Ben turned and saw Wrex still pointing his weapon as Fist's decapitated corpse fell. Ashley pointed her rifle at Wrex shouting, "Drop it, krogan!" He did so without hesitating but showed no remorse. "The Shadow Broker paid me to kill him. I don't leave jobs half done." Ben leaned in close and yelled in the bounty hunter's face. "And _we_ don't shoot unarmed prisoners!"

This did not sway Wrex. He looked down with disgust at the mess in front of him sneering. "How many people do you think died because of him, Shepard? He brought this on himself." Sam tapped Ben on the back. "We have more important things to worry about." Nodding, Ashley gestured to the exit. "That quarian's dead if we don't help." For several seconds Ben did not answer her, instead glaring at Wrex who returned the look in kind. Finally he holstered his weapon and gestured them all to follow him.

"Let's move out."

_..._

At the back alley, Ben positioned the squad behind a stack of crates. On the other side a female quarian was speaking to a turian. It was hard to make out what they were saying something about Fist?" When the turian evaded her question and asked for the evidence she possessed, the quarian slapped his hand away and Ben heard "…The deal's off." There was no reply. Knowing that she was only seconds away from death Ben stepped out of his cover and readied his gun. However, the assassins were caught in a sudden explosion and Ben was nearly knocked off his feet.

The quarian dashed to cover next to him, and barely noticed Ben's prescence as she drew a shotgun and killed another of Saren's agents. The Shepards' squad outnumbered the assassins and caught them by surprise, so the fight barely lasted a minute. After it was over the quarian noticed Ben for the first time. "Fist set me up. I knew I couldn't trust him…" Instead of commenting on the dead Fist Ben asked, "Are you okay?" She brushed herself off and shrugged. "I know how to look after myself, but I appreciate the help. Who are you people?"

Sam finished scanning the assassins' omni-tools and stood next to Ben. "I couldn't find anything on them. I hope her information's worth it. We're Ben and Sam Shepard. We heard you have evidence that Saren is a traitor to the Council." This caused her to perk up. She approached them and holstered her gun. "Then I have something to repay you with. Let's go somewhere safer." As they left the scene of carnage Ashley walked up to the quarian. Ben had a good idea of what Ashley was going to suggest. "The ambassador's office. Udina will want to look at this anyway." By the time they reached the Presidium the squad was getting weird looks. And for good reason.

Garrus had left for C-Sec to file a report on the investigation, but the sight of a quarian, three humans, and a krogan was a large group that nobody ever saw on the Citadel. Ben himself was feeling rather uncomfortable now. Just what was his crew turning into? "Ben, do you think this evidence will be enough?" Sam's question was a good one. But unlike last time Ben was sure of their success. "The Council has to listen this time. If Saren was willing to kill so many people over this info, it's bound to be worth it." A long pause lasted before Sam added, "Look, Ben… About back at Chora's Den and before that…"

He raised his hand and Sam fell silent. Patting him on the back Ben tried to help him relax. "Don't worry about it. All things considered, you handled yourself pretty well back there at the bar. We _will_ talk later, but right now let's just focus on nailing this bastard." The elevator that would take them to Udina's office opened, and Sam grinned as they entered. "Yes, sir." Ben wasn't just trying to keep Sam relaxed, he meant what he said. Not only did the younger soldier handle himself well at Chora's Den when intoxicated, his meeting with Wrex beforehand made it easier to recruit the krogan. Even if he did a poor job here and there, his brother was still trying to help as best he could.

After this, Ben made a mental note to sit him down, preferably when Sam was sober, and settle things with him then. Maybe Anderson was right. If any decision concerning Sam was going to be made, they should make it together. _And that goes for the rest of this nut squad,_ Ben thought looking around at the group.

_I feel like I'm the leader of freak show.  
><em>

**Author's Note: More of the pieces are falling into place, and Wrex and Tali have finally joined the fight against Saren. The only one that has yet to join is Liara T'Soni! ****On the subject of our two main heroes, Ben and Sam aren't exactly on bad terms at the moment but there's still some awkwardness there that needs to be addressed sooner or later...**

**Next chapter, the evidence against Saren is given to the Council. Will their finally extricate their craniums from their rectal orifices and do something? I mean, if you've played the game you know that answer but you never know with these stuffy idiots. **

**Leave a review below, and I'll see you next time.**


	8. Spectre

_(Ben Shepard)_

"_Eden Prime was a major victory! The beacon has brought us one step closer to finding the Conduit._"

"_And one step closer to the return of the Reapers_."

Normally Ben would have been annoyed at the smugness in Udina's voice, but this time he felt just as satisfied as the ambassador said to the Council, "You wanted proof? There it is." Each Council member seemed to shuffle in place uncomfortably. Although they said nothing, the Council's disbelief at one of their own chosen Spectres betraying them was obvious. Sparatus was the first to speak, and his imperious demeanor was replaced with shock and regret. "This evidence is irrefutable, Ambassador. Saren will be stripped of his Spectre status and all efforts will be made to bring him in and answer for his crimes."

"About damn time," Sam muttered behind Ben. The commander thought about silencing his brother with a look but kept his composure. It didn't seem like Sam was looking for a fight, rather he was just talking to himself this time. Besides, as they had entered the chamber Ben had agreed to let Sam speak as long as he didn't cause trouble. Tevos followed up her colleague's resolution saying, "I recognize the other voice, the one speaking with Saren. Matriarch Benezia." A Matriarch? If one of the most well-respected and ancient members of the Asari civilization was working for Saren, things were even worse than Ben had thought. "But what about these Reapers? What do we know about them?"

Anderson replied to Valern, seemingly anticipating the question. "The Reapers were an ancient race of machines that wiped out the Protheans. They vanished afterwards, and supposedly they haven't appeared since." Ben held up a datapad on which they had recorded any information on the Reapers stating, "The geth think the Reapers are gods, and that Saren is their prophet." The idea sounded just as ludicrous when he said it out loud but Ben remembered what his visions showed him. "And you believe the 'Conduit' is the key to bringing these Reapers back? What is this Conduit, and what does it even do?" Tevos sounded skeptical but no less concerned.

"No, we don't. But if Saren thinks that it can help the Reapers return, that's enough reason to stop him," Ben stated firmly. "Commander, please consider what you are saying. Saren wants to bring back the machines that wiped out all life in the galaxy? It's impossible." Annoyingly Sparatus was once again attempting to hide behind protocol, but Sam was having none of it. "Are you really just going to ignore our warnings _again_? Don't make the same mistake twice, Councilor." Tevos shook her head and evasively replied, "This is different. You proved that Saren has betrayed us, but we don't know for certain why he is using the geth to look for the Conduit."

Sparatus dismissively waved his hand. "Besides, now that Saren is stripped of his position as a Spectre he has nothing left. He is a rogue agent, on the run with no one but the geth to support him." This was true, but the Council's sheer unwillingness to consider the information from the Prothean beacon appalled Ben. Just when he thought the crew had gotten through to them, these sanctimonious idiots proved again just how stubborn they were. Udina was just as livid. "That is not good enough! You know he is somewhere in the Traverse, so send your fleet in and find him!" Ben had a feeling he already knew what the Council's answer would be.

And sure enough Valern emphatically refuted, "One fleet cannot track down one man." Sam sounded desperate when he spoke again. "So use the fleet to protect our colonies. Saren isn't going to stop at Eden Prime. What are you going to do, sit back and watch him kill off our species one at a time?" To Ben's relief, Tevos' answer was a resolved, "No." As much as this pleased him and the rest of the crew, Ben was still confused. How would they catch Saren if the Council did not send in a force to help them? "There is another way to stop him." Sparatus sputtered indignantly and tried to cut Tevos off.

"Absolutely not! Humans are not ready for the responsibility that comes with joining the Spectres, I won't allow it!" The xenophobic turian looked at his colleagues as if expecting support but instead received only looks of disapproval. After a moment he hung his head in defeat and Tevos looked back at Ben. "Step forward, Commander Shepard." His stomach dropped. He knew exactly what was coming, but he didn't feel ready. Ben glanced to his side and Anderson nodded encouragingly. Sam just grinned and gestured as if to say, '_go ahead'_.

Taking a deep breath the commander stepped to the edge of the platform and looked up at the Council unblinkingly. Scattered whispers and chatter echoed around the chamber and Ben could almost feel everyone's eyes on him. The Council worked at the datapads in front of them before facing him again. Tevos' voice projected throughout the Council chamber and Ben's heart began racing. "Commander Benjamin Shepard; it is the decision of the Council that you be granted all the powers and privileges of the Special Tactics and Reconnaissance branch of the Citadel."

"Spectres are not trained, but chosen. Individuals forged in the fire of service as you have been. Those whose actions elevate them above the rank and file." An entire crowd was gathering around them now. "Spectres are an ideal, a symbol for the galactic community. The embodiment of courage, determination, and self-reliance. They are the right hand of the Council, instruments of our will." That last part didn't sound appealing, but Ben doubted the Council would ask him to do anything too heinous. Sparatus straightened himself and there was only a hint of irritation in his voice as he spoke.

"Spectres bear a great burden. You will be a protector of galactic peace, both our first and last line of defense. The safety of the galaxy will be _yours_ to uphold." Tevos pointed to Ben, staring him in the eye. "You are the first human Spectre, Commander. May you prove an example to the Alliance and your entire species." Trying to slow his heart rate as if he were still in battle Ben breathed deeply and answered, "I'm honored, Councilor."

"This meeting of the Council is adjourned."

Anderson and Udina waited until the crowds had dispersed before speaking to Ben. "Congratulations, son." Ben accepted Anderson's hand gratefully, still wondering if this had all really happened. Udina beckoned for the captain to follow him, speaking over his shoulder to Ben, "We all have a lot of work to do now, Commander. Go to the C-Sec Academy and see what you can acquire from the requisitions officer. Anderson, you and I will sort out the rest of the details."

Watching the two men leave, the first human Spectre turned his full attention to his crew and brother. Udina was right. They all had a lot of work ahead of them.

_(Sam Shepard)_

A Spectre. Even after standing through the entire ceremony and having to listen to every word, Sam still couldn't believe it. He clapped Ben on the shoulder and tried to ease the tension. "Figures, the jerk didn't even thank you." His brother laughed awkwardly and shrugged. "Until we've found Saren we haven't done anything to earn a 'thank you'. Let's just get out of here."

Over the next hour or so, Ben and Sam wandered the Citadel while picking up supplies and accessories. As they finished and the two were walking out of the C-Sec Academy, Ben turned to leave for the Normandy. "We should go and see if the crew's ready. Saren's not going to wait for us to come and find him." A grin crossed Sam's face and he grabbed Ben by the arm, "Oh no you don't!" He began to lead the older soldier to a Citadel Transit station. "What the hell are you doing?" Ben asked incredulously. Sam waved for a cab. "Don't think I didn't notice you sweating up a storm back there." Sam wasn't just teasing his brother; it was obvious somebody needed to help Ben relax after everything that happened today.

A cab pulled up and the driver asked, "Alright, let's get this show on the road. I'm tired, and I just want to go home and crash…" The salarian driver took one look at the two humans and his eyes bulged. "Oh! Commander Shepard, I… uh… Where is it you want to go?" Sam tried to hide his amusement at Ben's embarrassed look and laughed, "It's alright, the Spectre here isn't going to hold it against you. Just take us to Flux, please." _Kaidan and Wrex are probably there by now. Anderson and Udina won't be ready for a while so we might as well have one last breather._

**_..._**

Flux was just as lively as usual. The speakers were blaring loudly while the dance floor was packed with patrons of different species. But there was one problem. To celebrate the appointment of the first human Spectre, the waitress Rita had persuaded her boss Doran to play old classics from the 20th century. And the song playing right now was 'Under Pressure' by Queen and David Bowie. _Great. Of all the songs they could have played they choose the one that _won't_ get Ben's mind off the mission for just one minute!_ For what it was worth, it looked like Ben was at least trying to have fun exchanging war stories with Wrex before they went off after Saren.

Saren. The geth. The Reapers. Little more than a day ago, Sam couldn't even have imagined what he and his big brother were going to get themselves into. "Have room for one more, Commander?"

Kaidan brought two glasses with him to the table where Sam was sitting. "Sure thing, Kaidan. Have a seat." The staff lieutenant sat with a grimace, and Sam was reminded of the moment on Eden Prime when Kaidan seemed to have a similar problem. "You don't seem well, Kaidan. Anything you want to talk about?" Kaidan shook his head and laughed, "No, nothing to report, sir." Sam didn't believe him for a moment. "Alright, Staff Lieutenant Alenko. If we're going to be serving together on a mission as dangerous as this one, we have to be honest with each other. What caused you to stumble back on Eden Prime, and why were you coming out of the med-bay when we arrived at the Citadel?"

While Sam waited for an answer, Kaidan's face grew slack and his eyes vacant. He looked like he was remembering something as far back as his childhood. And from the troubled look on his face that slowly emerged it wasn't anything good. "Commander, what do you know about Biotic Acclimation and Temperance Training?" That name brought to mind something Sam had read when he was still a teenager. "Wasn't that a program meant to train young biotics?" Bitterly, Kaidan nodded and took a sip from his glass and continued, "I was one of the students of the program. My biotic potential developed after I was exposed to element zero while I was still in my mother's womb."

"So what happened during training?" He tried to hide his worry but Kaidan spotted it. "When I was taken in things went bad right away. The other students and I were overseen by a turian named Vyrnnus, a capable biotic who was a veteran of the First Contact War." _Oh, God. This couldn't have ended well._ Sam's mouth was growing dry so he took a swig from his cup. Kaidan kept going, almost seeming unaware that he was even talking to Sam anymore. "He was ruthless. You either came out a superman or a wreck. A lot of kids snapped, and a few even died." Kaidan's voice cracked and he fell silent.

Sam didn't want to pry any further, but he had to ask at least one more question. "So why the physical problems? Did you suffer an injury?" Shrugging Kaidan replied, "Sort of. After the BAaT was shut down I was on my own for a while. I chose to serve in the Alliance military but I never got an implant retrofit. I'm stuck with L2 implants, so I suffer from some headaches every now and then." That explained a lot. Setting his drink down Sam directed his full attention to Kaidan. "I'm sorry to hear that, Kaidan. I've had some problems too."

"How's that, Commander?" Kaidan's brow was furrowed but his tone was curious rather than skeptical. Sam hesitated for a moment, but gritted his teeth and thought, _the hell with it_. "When growing up it was hard to make friends, especially when it was just Ben and I living on the streets. Eventually when a proper doctor was treating me, I was diagnosed with Asperger's. Hell, even after I joined the Alliance military and got my own implants it was hard to adjust. And after Akuze, I've been struggling with post-traumatic stress. Sometimes I've woken up in the middle of the night, and my biotics have trashed the bed and anything nearby." This confession drew a rueful look from the staff lieutenant.

Kaidan asked, "How do we deal with it, Commander? How are you and I supposed to help the Alliance when _we_ have so many problems?" That was a good question. Sam had often found himself asking what was the point of going on, why he didn't just quit. After everything he and Ben had been through already, Sam was still amazed they hadn't cracked. But then he remembered something Ben told him before they dropped off on Elysium all those years ago. What was it?

_'I'm still looking out for you. I always will be.'_

The realization hit him like a freight train. After all the times Ben nagged at him to listen, all the breakdowns and fights over the past six years Sam felt like his brother was about ready to give up on him. But he couldn't have been more wrong. Ben was never disappointed in him. He never thought Sam was a failure. He was just keeping his promise._ I think I finally get it now._ Sam pointed at Ben, who was busy laughing at something Wrex told him. "Probably the same way _he_ handles almost every human out there knowing his name. Probably the same way he didn't lose his shit during the Council meeting.

I was right there with him."

Grinning like an idiot, Sam called Rita over to serve him and Kaidan another round.

**Author's Note: Yeah, I actually like Kaidan. I understand why some people complained that he was 'bland' in the first game, but I still really liked him _and_ Ashley. That's why I'm going to make a considerable effort to explore the depth of each character as much as possible.**

**So finally, after a personal chat with Kaidan, Sam is starting to open up and let go of his resentment towards Ben. Relating to a fellow tortured biotic would help quite a bit, I suppose. Anyways, the crew of the Normandy is going to set out on their mission to find the Conduit and stop Saren from aiding those evil metal squids the Reapers.**

**In the next chapter some more bonding will commence among the Shepards and their squadmates, and they all travel to Therum to find a certain blue-skinned doctor...**

**P.S. Full credit for the song 'Under Pressure' goes of course to David Bowie and Queen (including of course the late great Freddie Mercury). Best musical combo EVER!**


	9. Left in Ruins

**February 11, 2183**

**8:45 AM**

_(Ben Shepard)_

Joker's face was vacant when Ben entered the cockpit. By now everyone had heard the goods news concerning their mission, as well as the bad news. Ben tried to hide his discomfort when Joker said, "Sorry about what happened to Captain Anderson. Hard to believe he survived a hundred battles, and then got taken down by backroom politics." He nudged Ben while grinning cheekily. "Let's be careful out there, or we'll be the next ones on the chopping block." Although Joker had a point, and the responsibility of pursuing Saren without Anderson to guide them was intimidating, Ben refused to let his worry show.

"I won't let it come to that, Joker. Anderson is counting on us, and we're going to see this through." Before the ship left, the captain and Udina had made sure to see him off properly and break the news to him in person. Sam was not happy with the decision to keep Anderson on the Citadel. "So Commander, why _is_ Sam so upset? Anderson was fine with staying." Ben rubbed his eyes. He hadn't gotten much sleep the night before. "Sam's not upset with me, he thinks we can pull it off. But after Anderson's looked out for him for six years, I guess he's worried about going on a mission like this." Shrugging and not about to pry any further, Joker pointed to the intercom. "The crew's probably expecting some kind of speech. Best not to keep them waiting."

Ben placed his finger on the button and paused, thinking about what to say.

_(Sam Shepard)_

In the engineering section of the ship, Sam was putting up a makeshift firing range for himself and others when Ben's voice blared over the speakers. "_This is Commander Shepard speaking._" Everyone around him stopped what they were doing and listened closely. "_We have our orders; find Saren before he finds the Conduit. This mission isn't going to be easy. But if we succeed now, the whole galaxy will know just what humans are capable of._" Ashley nodded approvingly. In the short time Sam had known her, her pro-human attitude was admirable but sometimes she seemed xenophobic.

"_By now, Saren probably knows we're coming. And when we follow him into the Traverse his followers will be waiting for us. But that won't save them._" In Ben's voice, everyone could hear the determination to avenge Eden Prime. But Sam could also sense apprehension and fear. It made sense, if they failed the entire galaxy was doomed. He looked around to gauge other crewmembers' reactions while Ben continued, "_For our own sake, and for the sake of every other species, Saren has to be stopped. And I promise you, we will. Shepard out._" Well spoken. Ben always had a good speech ready at just the right time.

Sam finished the firing range and took out a pistol. "Got room for two more, Shepard?" Garrus and Tali were nearby, each carrying a weapon of their own. While Tali was holding a shotgun of geth design the turian had a sniper rifle of his own. "Sure, but I'll have to set up a few targets at a greater distance. I don't use sniper rifles often," Sam sheepishly admitted. Garrus' mandibles twitched and he shook his head. "Then keep your eye on me. You might learn a few things." The C-Sec officer pointed at one of the targets and fired a single shot. It was a fine hit, and a neat hole was drilled into the target's head. "Well, that was impressive."

Sam waited off to the side and let Tali take her own shot. The geth shotgun whirred, a blue-green light crackling around the muzzle. Tali's gun fired and the second target was reduced to slag. "Is that a real plasma shotgun?" Cheerfully the quarian gave Sam a closer look saying, "Yes it is. I'm not overly fond of the geth but their technology is certainly to be admired." Sam had heard of plasma-based weapons, and always wanted to get his hands on one. "Would you mind…?" Tali's eyes blinked once or twice behind her translucent visor before she realized what he was asking. "Of course, but be careful. The recoil on these is insane."

While Sam examined it and let off a few practice shots Garrus looked around the engineering deck. "I have to say, this is one hell of a ship you've got here." The enthusiastic and almost manic joy in Tali's voice was hilarious when she replied, "It's true, Shepard. The fact that you managed to fit a drive core like _this_ onto such a tiny ship." Sam's eyebrow cocked. "Tiny?" Her eyes widened in alarm. "Oh. N-no, no I didn't mean… What I meant to say was that a drive core like this usually requires a much bigger vessel. Keelah, I didn't to insult your ship, I think it's amazing…" A quick pat on the shoulder stopped Tali's stuttering. "Relax, I'm just messing around."

Even if he couldn't see her face, it was obvious that Tali was relieved. "Are you already taking advantage of our new authority, Sam? Quit torturing the crew." Damn. It hadn't taken long for Ben to come down and join them. "No, sir." Sam caught a gleam in Garrus' eye when Ben brought out a sniper rifle of his own. Garrus asked, "Is your specialty long-range shooting, Commander, or do you prefer to get up close and personal?" Ben grinned and leveled his gun. With a bang, the round was sent straight through the hole drilled by the turian's shot. "Spirits…" Garrus murmured while looking at his commander's handiwork.

"I try to be the best shot I can at all ranges. But I prefer to take them out before they know I'm even there." A determined expression crossed Garrus' face. "I guess the First Contact War just started up again, Shepard." Rolling his eyes, Sam beckoned to Tali. "Come on, let these two measure the size of their scopes." He expected a disgusted snort from her but instead Tali actually laughed as they made for the mess hall. "Whatever the species, males never change. Back to what I was saying earlier, the technology on this ship _is_ spectacular." Sam was grateful, but he wanted to know that Tali was happy with the crew. "How are you settling in with everyone else? Is anybody here giving you trouble?"

He was glad to see Tali shake her head. "Oh no, Shepard. This is the most welcome I've encountered in a while. Quarians aren't exactly welcome in many places, and this is the kind of chance I've been waiting for." It was true; Sam had often witnessed prejudice towards Quarians. They were often mistreated as scavengers and thieves, not unlike the treatment Romani and Jews faced in Earth's past. "I'm glad to know you feel at home, Tali." She waved her hand, "With all due respect, Shepard, the Migrant Fleet is still my home. As long as we are wandering the stars, I suppose it always will be. You understand, don't you?"

"Of course. I still miss Earth every now and then. I really should go back and visit San Fransisco some time." They finally arrived at the mess hall and Tali breathed in deeply. "I'll have to get used to that delicious smell. Does the _Normandy_ have any dextro cheeses?"

_(Ben Shepard)_

Garrus Vakarian was one hell of a shot. Probably the best Ben had ever seen, but he wasn't going to let that stop him. Before long the targets were riddled with bullet holes and Engineer Adams came in covering his ears. "Are you two done yet?" Ben stopped for a moment and gestured at the firing range. "Just about, Adams. Something wrong?" Adams smacked himself on the side of the head, apparently trying to regain his hearing. He shouted, "We're about to arrive at Therum, Commander." _Well, this is anti-climactic._ Ben folded his gun and shook hands with Garrus. "I guess you and I will have to pick this up later. Besides, you looked like you holding out on me!" He got his answer in a sharp squeeze and a mocking salute.

"Of course. I can't embarrass the first human Spectre first day on the job, can I?" Ben tried to think of some way to get back at Garrus later, even while his hand grew numb. Joker was slouching in the cockpit just as Ben had left him. "Pulling up on Therum now, Commander." Sure enough a rust-colored world was waiting below the _Normandy_. Ben could see wisps of cloud and spotty geography, but he wanted to know more. "What kind of planet are we looking at, Joker?" The pilot took only three seconds to scan before answering, "It seems pretty simple. There are some industrial centers here and there, definitely Alliance. There are some lava formations on the surface so you'll have to be careful down there."

Joker took a closer look at the data and grimaced. "Shit. We're picking up a geth presence on the planet." Then there wasn't any time to waste. Ben cracked his knuckles and shook his muscles loose. If the geth were already on Therum, then Saren knew about Liara. "Good job," he said to Joker and left for the Mako. With Tali and Ashley accompanying him and Sam they had a solid mix of firepower and technical skills. But Sam was driving the Mako.

_He's had plenty of experience with away missions; it ought to be simple enough._

"Why the fuck did I ever let you drive this thing?" Ben staggered out of the Mako and immediately fell over. Ashley and Tali were not faring any better, with the marine taking in deep breaths to calm herself and the quarian checking to make sure her suit wasn't punctured from all the bumps and scrapes. Sam was the only one not feeling dizzy or sick from the looks of things. "What? That's just how the Mako works." This did not satisfy Ben and he yelled in Sam's face, "_Then who designed this piece of shit?!_" Sam held up his hand and Ben paused to regain his own breath. "Alright, I'll give you that. The Mako is a piece of shit. But you just have to learn to adjust, to roll with it. It takes a while to get used to it, though."

A wave of nausea overtook Ben and he bent over. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw the wreckage of a Geth Colossus sinking finally stop moving. As crazed as Sam's driving of the Mako was it ended up working to their advantage when geth forces ambushed them outside of the Prothean ruin. Sam noticed it too. "Heh, roadkill," he remarked. Ashley, Tali, and Ben all looked at him with a look that said, _'Really?'_ His brother's face fell. "Yeah, that was terrible." After sharing a laugh they entered the ruin together. The site was quiet and dimly lit. Catwalks and fuel cells were scattered throughout the ruin but there was no sign of any workers. "Dr. T'soni?" Ben called out for the asari. No answer.

Where could she be? The geth were still here, so they had to still be looking for the doctor. Unless Benezia had already taken her daughter, and the forces they fought were just left behind for them? "Commander, over here," Tali said behind him. Ben turned around to see what she had found. In front of them was a corridor illuminated in a blue light. Floating inside was an asari dressed in a scientist's jumpsuit.

"Can you here me out there?"

_(Sam Shepard)_

"Can you hear me out there? I'm trapped, and I need help!" The asari's voice was panicked but her words came through clearly. Ben approached the field as close as he could and tapped it. The fingertip of his gauntlet sizzled. "Are you Doctor T'soni?" She took a deep breath. "Yes. Please, I need you to get me out. I'm trapped in a Prothean security device, but you can help shut it down." Peering closely at her Sam tried to spot similarities to the image of Matriarch Benezia he had seen earlier. Liara's features were soft and freckled, more youthful looking than her mother. Like other asari a smooth arrangement of crests emerged from the top of her head and sloped down the back.

"Your mother is Matriarch Benezia's, isn't she?" Doctor T'soni's eyes narrowed. "I may be Benezia's daughter but I am _nothing_ like her. I have nothing to do with Saren or his plans." The anger in her voice was enough for Sam. He nudged Ben and whispered, "I think she's serious. Besides, if she had any connection with Saren the geth wouldn't be trying to kill her. Let's find a way past this barrier and get her out." His brother scanned for possible routes. "Agreed."

From there they navigated down a catwalk and past a large mining laser. There had to be some way of getting past the barrier around T'soni. But how? "Tali; look for anything that can shut down the field." Tali heeded Ben's order but from her silence she wasn't having much luck. After half a minute of searching it was Ashley who said, "You guys are probably going to think I'm crazy, but…" Noticing where Ashley was standing Sam gulped. She was standing next to a massive mining laser, pointed straight towards the hall in which the asari was trapped. Sam looked back and forth between the laser and where it was pointing before the realization hit him. "No. Absolutely not."

While he pointed emphatically at Ashley, Ben's demeanor was more quizzical. "Ben, you're not actually considering this are you?" To his shock, Ben shrugged and half-heartedly said, "It's not like we've got many options. Worth a shot…"

Of all the embarrassing things he thought he would be doing, Sam Shepard never thought he was going to be pushing a mining laser into place with an Alliance marine, a quarian machinist, and his big brother on some remote planet. All to save the daughter of a crazed Asari Matriarch. "This is going a make a _really_ embarrassing story. Let's all make a deal: Joker's not going to hear a word of this." Almost in unison, the rest of the group said, "_Agreed._" When the laser was in place, everyone regained their breath and Tali activated the controls. A loud _BWOOM_ echoed through the ruin and the laser punched a hole in the hall.

Sam listened closely for any scream, any sign of distress from where Liara was still being suspended. But there was nothing. _I guess that's a good thing._ "Come on," Ben ordered. The squad made their way back to Doctor T'soni, and sure enough she was right where they left her. Turning around she gasped, "You made it. But… I didn't think there was any way past the barrier!" Ben proudly pointed at the hole in the wall. "There wasn't. We used the mining laser to make one." The look on T'soni's face was comical. "I see. That makes sense… I think." She pointed to the button on a control panel nearby. "Please hurry, I don't want to still be here when the geth arrive."

When Ben pressed the button, the effect was instantaneous. The spherical ball of energy around T'soni dropped and she fell to the floor. Or at least she would have, but instinctively Sam caught her. The doctor was clearly exhausted, and he wondered just how long Liara was in that thing. Sam helped her up and for a second their eyes locked. Unlike Benezia's, which were dark and grayish, Liara's eyes were a vibrant sky-blue. He slapped himself mentally for staring and asked, "You… um, you think you can walk?" She stumbled but found her footing. After making sure she could stand on her own, Sam turned back to Ben who was giving him the most awkward of looks.

"What?" His brother shrugged. A tremor interrupted them and Liara shifted in place. "These ruins aren't stable," she said anxiously. The cause was obvious. Ben led the squad to the exit while reaching for his earpiece. Cursing under his breath he said, "It has to be the mining laser. We have to get out of here." As he barked at Joker to position the _Normandy_ for an evacuation Sam made sure to help Liara keep up with the squad as they made for the exit. The elevator was functioning correctly but when they reached the top Sam groaned in frustration.

A towering krogan approached them, flanked by three Geth Troopers and a Destroyer. When he spotted Liara the krogan signaled for the geth to halt. "Surrender the asari. Or don't. That would be more fun." Sam and Ashley readied their guns but Ben shook his head. He stepped forward to draw the Battlemaster's attention from Liara, shouting, "In case you didn't notice, this entire ruin is going to collapse!" This drew only a sinister laugh from their enemy. "Exhilarating, isn't it?" he murmured. "Now that you got rid of those energy fields for us, hand the doctor over." Sam's ears burned and he slowly pushed Liara behind him. From behind him she retorted, "You'll get nothing from me, krogan." The Battlemaster motioned for his geth to take her but Sam pointed his shotgun straight at the krogan's head. "I think she'll stay with us."

"Alright, we'll do this the hard way. Kill them, and take the asari if y…" Before he was even finished Sam fired. A barrier dampened most of the impact, but the krogan obviously felt it. In a flash the room erupted in a spray of gunfire. Sam followed up his shot with a biotic shockwave, which knocked the krogan onto his back. He did not get back up. Tali ducked for cover and sabotaged one of the geth. When another tried to flank the squad Ashley tossed grenades at the others. In the midst of the chaos, Ben and Sam both charged the Destroyer. Working almost in tandem with his brother as they had many times before, Sam unloaded his pistol at the geth's joints while Ben knocked its weapon to the side. A shot to the head finished it off before the machine could even retaliate.

"Help!" His stomach dropping, Sam whirled around. The krogan was still alive, and was trying to drag Liara off. "Oh, no you don't…" Hoisting his gun up, Sam charged. He barely even heard Ben's order to wait while he and his enemy blasted at each other repeatedly. When his gun overheated, Sam was left open to several piercing rounds. "_Ugh… Damn it…_" He fell to his knees and the krogan readied a deathblow, but Liara's fist glowed and she struck him with what strength she had left. Her biotic attack caused him to roar in pain and he tossed her painfully into the wall. She didn't seem seriously injured, but now she was free and Sam had an opening.

"Open wide, you ugly bastard." A field of dark energy flared around the human as he leapt at the krogan head on.

_(Ben Shepard)_

The room echoed with a resounding _BANG_. Ben shielded his eyes while an intense blast of dark energy almost knocked him and the squad off their feet. "Sam!" Even as the glare died down Ben's ears were still ringing and bright spots obscured his vision. He ordered Tali and Ashley to keep their weapons trained just in case. Blinking rapidly to try and clear his line of sight, Ben shouted, "Sam, can you hear me?"

There was a good deal of smoke and some of the floor was cratered but with each second he could see more clearly, and Ben almost gasped. The younger Shepard was crouched on top of the Krogan Battlemaster, heaving and covered in blood. It didn't take long for Ben to realize the blood wasn't Sam's. "Eurgh…" Tali sounded disgusted, and it was hard for the commander himself not to gag when he saw the mess that was once the krogan's head. Doctor T'soni was still standing but was holding her left harm in closely. It was probably fractured from the impact of hitting the wall as hard as she did.

_Damn._ Sam rose to his feet, still breathing deeply and asked the asari, "You okay?" When she nodded Sam looked briefly looked at Ben. "Well, I had to do something." He thought about saying something like '_you idiot'_ or _'what the hell were you thinking_ but instead Ben took heed of another large quake that shook the Prothean ruin. "We need to go, now!" Now that their path was cleared the Shepards and their squad ran out of the collapsing structure. And not a moment too soon. With an earsplitting crack the cavern walls behind them broke apart and a cloud of dust caused Ben's eyes to water. "_Move!_" More of the rock around the group crumbled away but they barely slowed down.

Only when they had made it outside did Ben stop to catch his breath. The _Normandy _was ready to pick them up, and just in time. The exhausted soldier looked around at his dust-covered, and bloody crew. None of them seemed in any shape to fight if more geth arrived. "Ready for a pickup, Joker… Let's get off the hell off this planet." One by one they filed into the _Normandy_'s airlock as the ship took off, leaving the smoldering ruin behind.

**Author's Note: Okay, this is definitely the most action-oriented chapter I've written so far, I _think_ it turned out well enough.**

**The Shepards are getting to know their crew more and more, and now they've added Liara T'soni to the gang. But it wasn't easy between the ever-annoying Mako and fighting a krogan while avoiding falling rocks. I always did get a kick out of how insane the mechanics for the Mako were in-game, so I thought I would have a little fun at our heroes' expense. Leave a review below and let me know if I have a good enough handle on humor and action, I'm always open for constructive criticism.**

**P.S. Yes, I wrote Sam Shepard as instinctivelty protective of Liara for a reason...**


End file.
